FALLOUT EQESTIA: return of the lost souls
by linkiepie2214
Summary: what happens when the CMC, luna, celestia, starlight, pinkie pie and sunset along with me oc linkie go to the waste land well you about to and you going to see how the waste land turn these 8 into killers. rated m for safely.
1. Chapter 1

FALLOUT EQUESTIA: return of the lost souls

"talking"

 _"_ _thinking"_

 _"_ _talking thought radio/telepathy"_

 **"** **ghoul talking"**

 ** _"_** ** _ghoul talking"_**

 ** _"text on pipbuck"_**

"A/N/chapters/P.O.V"

Hey there hope you all like this new story and sorry for not updating for a but I have writers block for my other story and I am trying to finish a chapter for a never fic so look out for that and shit have been going on in my life right now so you all are going to have to wait a bit longer before I get more chapters out and finals are coming up so I am going to be busy as all hell and here the disclaimer, I do not own fallout or my little pony friendship is magic, I do own linkie pie and this takes place after season 7 for mlp fim and I have taken up most of your time with the A/N so without any more dally it time for FALLOUT EQUESTIA: RETURN OF THE LOST SOULS!

Prolong: how the souls get lost

P.O.V normal

On a nice and sunny day in ponyville all was normal into a black monster came from the evefree frost and it went after linkie pie who was helping the CMC in getting their cutie marks in tracking/hunting all kinds of stuff and teaching them in the art of fire arms that she snaked into equestria thought going thought the portal in twilights crystal castle to get to the human world and buying them off the black market and get them back before anyone or pony saw her there and get the parts need to make power armor and get the right stuff from other contorts in equestria to mod out the armor and she made picbucks for the four of them to use, and as she was teaching the CMC how to use the picbucks and how to use them with the guns she bright into equestria.

"well I am going to go get five more ponies to help train you three, keep on working on what I told you to work on." Said linkie pie as she teleported away without waiting for them to say something and when she gets where she was going she was in front of princess Celestia and luna.

"hey linkie what brings you here?" asked celestia

"nothing much just wants to see if you want to come with me to a new land to help bring friendship to." Said linkie

 _"_ _but in reality I am here to get you two, sunset, starlight, and pinkie pie and bring you five along with the CMC back to the wasteland to see what horrors I grow up with and see how long it takes into you go nuts then come back and have you tell the world what you all saw with me not being there all the time but just being there as a guide." Thought linkie to herself._

"we can't unless you know of a way we can be at two places at once." Said luna this time

"simple really all you need are CLONES!" linkie said then yelled the last part.

"how we know no such spell for that" said celestia

"oh, I do all I need is one string of your hair and I can make a clone of you." Said linkie

The princesses give linkie a string of their hair to see if she could do what she said she could do with it. With linkie pie putting in some of her blood red magic into the hair an after a bit of time there was a poof of smoke and were the hair use to be were clones of the princesses.

"see what I tell you now come with me and clones please make use this place is still in one piece when me and the rule you come back here." Said linkie pie and without waiting for them to talk linkie give the rule princesses in her magic and left and when she gets to where else she was going she was stand with celestia and luna in front of starlight glimmer, linkie give her and left angina and was back with the cmc and she left the princesses and starlight with them and then was gone and was in front of the patrol into the human world and when walk thought her target was standing in front of it and that was sunset shimmer and before sunset could ask linkie take her arm and went back thought the patrol and when they were thought linkie take sunset into her magic field and left and get back with the cmc, celestia, luna and starlight and just then a black monster came at them but stop when it saw linkie pie and it begin to talk.

"hey linkie so this is where they sent you want me to bring you back" said then ask the monster

"yeah but wait I need to get one more pony before we can leave to head back to my rule home, please make sure they all stay together into I come back do not try to eat them I will back in a bit" said linkie as she left angina and when she gets back to them she had pinkie pie with her

"ok now you can take me and my guest to me home abyss" said linkie pie

"ok proper for travel" said the now name abyss

And with that everything wants black and they were gone before anypony know it and only starlight and the cmc along with linkie pie were reported missing and from the human world sunset was report missing as well and that was after three days.

That is all for this and I am a bad speller/gimmer user so if you see gimmer or spelling mistikes please tell me and I will fix them hope you like this new story and I hope to you all enjoy this see you all for chapter 1.


	2. the return

"talking"

 _"_ _thinking"_

 _"_ _talking thought radio/telepathy"_

 **"** **ghoul talking"**

 ** _"_** ** _ghoul talking"_**

 ** _"_** ** _text on pipbuck"_**

"A/N/chapters/P.O.V"

I will be witching between P.O.V in this and the coming chapters just a heads up and wow I am updating this fast hope you like and I will not be doing applejack southern accent because I am not ood with stuff like that and quick disclaimer I do not own fallout, my little pony friendship is magic or kids next door.

Chapter one: the return

P.O.V applejack

After ten long years after my sis and her friends along with linkie pie, starlight, pinkie and that sunset pony went missing and I was on my way to fluttershy house so that I could talk about how I feel to her on what happen. When I get to her house, I saw the door open so I walk in and find her talking to her animals so I waited into she was done talking to them, then she saw me.

"hey applejack how is everything holding up at your house?" asked fluttershy

"better but it is not the same as it was before they left" I said

Just then an explosion was hard outside fluttershy's house and the both of us went outside to see what made that explosion and when we get out there our lost friends were there with celestia and luna and we saw a black earth pony with claws and after they come we heard screams of horror coming from canterlot.

"ok abyss you get us back in one price and oh look fluttershy and applejack are here to see us and just in time for the clones to leave" said who I think was linkie pie she look like her but darker and scarier than before.

"um what happen to you all and why do you look like that?" I asked.

"after everypony get to the CMC clubhouse" said linkie as she and the others with her left

Later outside the CMC clubhouse linkie P.O.V

When twilight and her friend's manias pinkie get to the CMC clubhouse they saw linkie and the rest of the missing ponies plus celestia and luna.

"hey, Twi long time no see and if you are wondering why the princesses are with us they came with me I just made clones of them and before you ask no I will not tell you how to do it or show you besides you do not keep the memories after the clones leave and give me a sec before you all ask me and the others stuff." I said as I walk up to the tree and pick me nosie and put it into a hole in the tree and when I did that a computer voice come up and start to take.

"welcome back number 22 it has been a long time" said the computer voice as a secret door open

"linkie are you a kid next door?" asked pinkie pie

"eyup and this will have more room for us all to talk and sit down and more pricey then your castle twilight, so come on in" I said as I walk into the secret door along with the rest as we walk down the stairs and into a big room and everypony sit down.

"now tell us where you want how you get there and what you did there in detail please" said twilight with taking out a note pod

"we will but before we tell our story I am going to warn you that in that world we had to kill, eat meat, and a lot worst in that world do you still want to learn what that world is." I Said then asked

All but rainbow, fluttershy, and everypony that was with linkie pie look at her like they were monsters.

"what it was that or die and I like living thank you very much." I said

"it's true it was that and 200 years old food or die beside us ponies can eat meat." Luna said (I am a big luna fun so yes all heal the lunar empire and all bow down to luna we of the children of the night will heal the all mighty luna!)

As luna was saying that I was munching on a piece of bacon

"what's that linkie?" asked twilight

"BACON!" I yelled so loud that the world shucked and everypony around the world could hear it.

"is that pig meat you are eating?" asked apple Jake

"who know what meat this is made from in the waste land" linkie said

"um if you don't mind what is the waste land linkie?" asked fluttershy in a small quick voice

"oh, silly fluttershy the waste land is where you go to get your sanity taken away and go insane and turn into the deadliest killer in the entire world and one hell of a badass" said linkie pie with a small insane smile that sent shivers up everyponies spins when they saw it.

"linkie please stop tariffing them." Said princess luna

"were the fun in that beside what I said about the waste land is true." Said linkie pie

"well insanity is the best" said pinkie with her own insane smile

"hey luna can you get the five memory orbs I given you before we get back here and may I have the three memory rings too?" I asked

"here you linkie" said luna giving linkie pie what she asked for.

"thank you now apple Jake, fluttershy, rainbow dash you take the memory rings and twilight and rarity you take the orbs but before you do follow me" said linkie pie

With that linkie get up and take twilight and her friends to some beds in a small room with 12 beds.

"please lea down on the beds and take the memory rings and orbs." Asked linkie pie

"ok" twilight, apple Jake, fluttershy, rainbow dash, and rarity said at the same time and they laid on five of the beds and take the rings and orbs and when fluttershy, apple Jake and rainbow dash take the rings I put the orbs on them and they all went into the orbs.

Well that is all for this chapter see you all in the next chapter and I am working on other stories right now so keep a look out for them.


End file.
